


come out and play (with me).

by 1roomdisco



Category: Monsta X (Band)
Genre: Age Difference, Alternate Universe - Non-Famous, Anal Fingering, Anal Sex, Blow Jobs, Car Sex, Crossdressing, Cruising, Facials, M/M, Outdoor Sex, Porn Video, Public Sex, Riding, Size Kink, Slight feminization, but more like dogging, changkyun in girl uniform yasss, first fic ever in monsta x fandom whoop whoop, wanna guess who changkyun's roommate is? lol
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-19
Updated: 2017-04-19
Packaged: 2018-10-20 22:35:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,111
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10672161
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/1roomdisco/pseuds/1roomdisco
Summary: so hoseok got edges that scratch.this fic is now available in russian akskdfaskdfka thank you.





	come out and play (with me).

**Author's Note:**

>   
>  hi hello annyeong, thank you for reading. i'm lowkey a wonkyun shipper and this fic is inspired by [a look](http://data.whicdn.com/images/217880793/large.jpg) and dis noona's [song](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Twix375Me4Q) lmao honestly *tried to wink* please kudos and comments fellow monbebe.  
> let's talk on tumblr [@marks-hyung](https://marks-hyung.tumblr.com) like we shall discuss about memewon and our father and mother *nods nods*

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

the kid is wearing a fucking _school uniform_.

the shirt is crisp white, short-sleeved, hugging the kid’s slight frame nicely in right places. the red and black checkered tie is shaped as a ribbon, while the same patterned pleated skirt is so short hoseok can ogle the kid’s pretty knees even from afar. hmm, the thighs seem smooth, like a girl’s. nice. to finish the schoolgirl look, the kid has calves-high black socks, ending just below the pretty knees, and a pair of black polley mary jane shoes.

hoseok can’t hide his amusement. it’s really interesting because it’s new, and he’s been out dogging for several times. the kid’s face is cute, but it’s clearly male from the arch of his dyed eyebrows and the tall slope of his nose. even his glossed pink, thin lips are not going to fool anyone. certainly not hoseok, but then again he swings both ways, so it’s not a problem, he thinks as he takes in the kid’s sandy colored hair that’s long enough for him to grab later, just in case. the giant round glasses are obviously a fashion statement, but they succeed on adding a dirty illusion that the kid is asking for it.

oh, hoseok is going to give _anything_ the kid wants that’s for sure.

lewd noises are already heard from here and there, those familiar slicked sound of cocks being stroked and lips locking in aggressive kisses. everyone is either already partnered or they’re content at pleasuring themselves. the weather is great tonight, the full moon is shining and the spring breeze is teasing their skin.

hoseok drives his car here—a nondescript meeting place just outskirt of incheon, which coordinate was distributed a week ago via random message board on naver; pointing to the least popular hiking spot with the parking lot lacking any lighting due to low budget or whatever. hoseok is not paranoid in the slightest, knowing 2 out of 5 seoulites drive the same city car as his. his car is sleek black with no stickers, and he’s always plastering a veil he made from old black t-shirt to cover his license plates just before he enters the designated public space. for dogging.

it’s a dubious pastime, true, but hoseok has always had an itch to engage in a sexual situation out in the open; with people watching, either they want to be him or they want to be fucked by him. he’s well aware that he’s gorgeous, and he doesn’t frequent the gym with hyunwoo just for his female co-workers to gush about. that’s boring and pathetic. his motto is to live a good life, and his life feels good when people stare a little too long at him, shamelessly undressing him with their hawk-like eyes.

he’s glad he chose to come today, a thursday night when it’s not too crowded. work was hell for the past a couple of days. he deserves this.

and he won’t say no to cute boys.

hoseok beckons the kid with one raised eyebrow and a smirk as he leans against the opened trunk of his car, arms and legs crossed in ways that show off his bulging muscles. the kid’s hesitant look is genuine, and hoseok cheers a little louder in his head as the kid walks over to him with his bottom lip bitten.

the kid smells lightly like vanilla.

“who do we have here?” hoseok gives a lilt of authority to his tone, hoping the kid will catch up. he sits down, keeping his arms crossed.

“changkyun, s-sonsaengnim.” the kid’s whispering is still genuine, and the surprise just never stops; the kid sounds like he earns his living by lulling dubious people to orgasm by the sound of his voice only. “from class 3-2.”

hoseok’s eyes light up. this is going to be so, _so good_. “don’t you think the skirt is a little bit too short, changkyun-ah?” he pinches the hem of the skirt, flicking it as if he—as a teacher—can’t understand the appeal of such temptation. “our school’s regulation states skirts should be around one centimeter above the knees, not _five_.”

the kid, changkyun, probably if he didn’t give hoseok a false name, shifts his skinny legs. the thighs _are_ indeed so smooth. changkyun says, louder this time, more confident, “m-my boyfriend likes it, sonsaengnim.”

“oh? does he?” hoseok spreads his legs, letting changkyun have a look. he tuts, “now, now. let’s see. turn around for me. sonsaengnim wants to see _what_ your boyfriend sees.”

changkyun glances to give hoseok a waaaaay too knowing look just before he does what he’s told, and hoseok is satisfied, both because of changkyun’s cute ass and changkyun’s quick understanding of their little game.

“come here,” hoseok pats his knees and opens his arms, “come sit on my lap like a good girl.”

ah. changkyun flushes at that. so cute.

changkyun bites his bottom lip again as he sits sideways on hoseok’s left thigh, his smaller body fits just right in hoseok’s arms. he’s warm, and he smells just like a girl.

hoseok hums in a condescending tone. he cups one large hand against changkyun’s bony hip, liking the shiver he gets in return. changkyun has his hands clasped on top of his pleated skirt, and upon thisclose hoseok notices the neat electric blue lines on changkyun’s eyelids and the diamond piercing on changkyun’s ears.

“you’re a good girl, aren’t you?” hoseok asks, running the tip of his nose along the inside of changkyun’s smooth jawline.

changkyun gasps when hoseok’s other hand travels down to palm his crotch. he’s half-hard, and his body jerks when hoseok squeezes his bulge.

“i-i don’t know, sonsaengnim.” changkyun’s bottom lip looks so plump thanks to his incessant biting.

“you don’t know?” hoseok slides his right hand into the skirt, feeling a cotton boxer brief. he grabs changkyun’s balls, fondling and squeezing them. “what do you mean?”

“sometimes my boyfriend and i, we—!” changkyun moans, _low_ and _hot_. “he—he made me get down on my knees.” hoseok uses his thumb to rub changkyun’s balls and smiles as he presses a chaste kiss to changkyun’s cherry flavored lips.

“to be honest, i just can’t wait to get my cock in you,” he slips out of his roleplay and sensing changkyun’s confusion whether they’re still in the game or not, he introduces himself. “call me wonho.”

and changkyun smiles back, a full-bloomed one that his twin dimples are visible.

“wonho-sshi,” changkyun tilts his head cutely, “can i ride you?”

“anything you want.” hoseok kisses him again and this time changkyun opens his mouth wider to let hoseok’s tongue in. the kid kisses with all of his body as he pulls hoseok’s closer with his skinny arms, his skirt is already bunched up to the top of his thighs. hoseok hugs him tight, palming his cute, little perky ass.

hoseok maneuvers changkyun to swing his legs so now they’re face to face, hard groins pressed perfectly. hoseok slides his hands inside changkyun’s skirt again, large palms kneading his plump ass again, and changkyun obediently rolls his hips, rocking on his tiptoes.

“good?” hoseok asks, breathing out and biting on the crook of changkyun’s offered neck. when his fingers move past the boxer brief to press against the rim of changkyun’s ass, he finds another surprise.

“ _fuck_ you’re wet.”

“ahh,” changkyun groans, clenching his inner muscles. he sighs, “all this is a dare from m-my roommate.”

“oh?” hoseok probes deeper, pushing in one finger up to the second knuckle. the muscles are giving in like butter, and hoseok doesn’t wait for changkyun to answer his question to add in his middle finger, stretching them.

changkyun’s thighs are quivering. his cock is hardened even more because of the ministration and hoseok sucks a mark on the same spot his teeth had occupied earlier.

“hm?”

“m-my roommate he—told me to record myself later. as a proof.” changkyun gasps when hoseok finds his bundle of nerve. “ _ah!_ ah, ngh, ah, _god_. will you help me? y-you won’t be in the frame, wonho-sshi.”

“‘roommate’?” hoseok brings in the third finger and changkyun clenches tighter.

“it’s complicated.”

“meh,” hoseok scoffs, “getting off together on daily basis shouldn’t be, though.”

changkyun grins, and shuts him up with a sweet kiss.

hoseok, in turns, _claims_. he bites and sucks changkyun’s tongue, chasing out the filthy hot moans from him. he’s relentless with his fingers, scissoring the digits and hitting the prostrate every time changkyun is undulating his hips, pushing back, needing more. if there’s one word to describe the kid, it’s _wanton_. everything about him is sensual, like the kid himself doesn’t know how to turn it off. from his voice to his compact body, hoseok has never had a sexual partner quite like him.

“i think we need to move.” hoseok says, nonchalant, as he pulls out his fingers.

changkyun giggles, nodding. he has a moment of panic when hoseok hoists his legs up higher around his waist, but then he laughs out loud as hoseok easily carries him to the front seat. they manage to get in after hoseok conveniently freeing his cock out without taking his slacks off, and changkyun resumes his position back on hoseok’s lap, his giggle is transforming into a _shameless_ whine at the sight of hoseok’s cock.

“ _ngh_ , that was so hot, wonho-sshi,” he spits to his left palm, “you’re so big.”

“thanks.” hoseok clears his throat at the first tight stroke from changkyun’s small hand. “condom and lube in the compartment behind you.”

“yeah,” changkyun mumbles, fake glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose. hoseok reaches to take it off, but changkyun tells him to keep it there because his roommate likes seeing him in glasses.

“stop talking about him.” hoseok leans forward, deciding to take the supplies himself.

“sorry.” changkyun slows down his stroking, and hoseok rips open a condom, putting it on his cock as changkyun wriggles on his lap to take off his boxer brief. he flings it aside on the driver’s seat, and he gives hoseok his phone.

“film me the first time i—”

“nah.” hoseok puts the phone aside in the bottle holder, ignoring changkyun’s confused blinking. he pours a dollop of his favorite water-based lube all over his condom covered cock and gives it a couple of quick strokes. “your roommate can wait. let me have this,” he says, directing his cockhead to changkyun’s awaiting hole.

it’s tight.

changkyun sighs, clutching at the fabric of hoseok’s black shirt as gravity helps him sinking into hoseok’s hard cock. he whimpers when hoseok is halfway in, his nails are clawing the skin of hoseok’s neck.

“ _oh god_ ,” changkyun moans, “oh my god.”

hoseok thrusts up until he’s finally in to the hilt, his balls are snug against changkyun’s ass cheeks. changkyun’s short skirt is shielding the view, but hoseok wouldn’t have it any other way, not with how loud the squelching is, leaving the rest of the carnal sensation solely to hoseok’s imagination. he’s heady from changkyun’s light vanilla smell, and the skirt is seriously pushing some _buttons_ hoseok never knew he had before.

changkyun has steady stream of _ah! ah! ah!_ every time hoseok pulls him up only to thrust into him halfway, fucking into him deeper and deeper still. his teeth clack and his stomach goes taut with all the straining of holding his weight on his knees, yet he’s responding so well by matching hoseok’s hurried rhythm.

hoseok plants his feet firmer on the car’s floor, alternating his thrusts to moving his hips back and forth. he presses a kiss to the inside of changkyun’s chin, prompting him to lean backward so he can mouth at his clothed nipple. the nub is erect, and when hoseok rubs it with his thumb, changkyun clenches around him, shouting blissful profanity.

“you’re such a good girl,” hoseok murmurs as he grips the back of changkyun’s knees, lifting them up and folding changkyun in half. the skirt bunches up against his stomach and now hoseok is able to see how pink and _wet_ changkyun’s hole is even under the weak fluorescent overhead light. changkyun’s cute cock is hard and leaking, the cut head is in a different shades of red and purple.

“s-sonsaengnim—” changkyun bites his left fist with his eyebrows furrowed in pain and pleasure, his eyes closed. he looks so _helpless_ hoseok has to slow down so he can get the phone in the bottle holder.

hoseok activates the recording mode. “look here,” hoseok says, gently pushing changkyun’s hand away from his mouth. he captures the breathtaking moment of changkyun fluttering open his eyelids, the split second startled expression on those dark orbs, and how in just one heartbeat changkyun has hoseok’s left thumb in his mouth; his warm tongue licking the pad before sucking the digit religiously, his glossed pink, thin lips are looking as _obscene_ as the rest of him.

hoseok grins, his cock twitching. this kid is dangerous.

he angles the camera down to their joined bodies, and more shots of changkyun’s smooth thighs and those godforsaken calves-high black socks. he gives an experimental thrust to get changkyun’s fucked out face in the video, and ends the recording as changkyun pushes back against him with a quiet please.

“close?” hoseok asks, circling his hands around changkyun’s slim ankles and using them as leverage to fuck into him harder. when changkyun nods, he tells him to touch himself.

changkyun squeezes his cock with his left hand, flicking his wrist on the upstroke a couple of times, moans hoseok’s alias, god, and just as his body goes rigid hoseok hits his prostrate dead on, making him orgasm abruptly.

“ungh—ah! _ah!_ ” changkyun whines, sitting up straighter so he can tug at hoseok’s hair as he comes in stutters. hoseok winces, but he keeps fucking through the afterglow, liking the tight clench of changkyun’s inner muscles around his cock.

“ahhhnngh...” changkyun gasps, breathless, as the last rope of his semen is milked out, thick and sticky on top of hoseok’s thighs. his whole body is _trembling_ as he tries to regulate his breathing, and he goes all liquid on hoseok’s lap.

hoseok is close, but this won’t do. he stills his hips and nuzzles changkyun’s damp hair.

“can i come on your face?” he asks, hands wandering to stroke changkyun’s spine and arm.

changkyun whines cutely, but he nods. “film it,” he slurs, and bites hoseok’s bottom lip. “please.”

“alright, alright,” hoseok laughs, and changkyun moans because of the rumbling. he pouts, and hoseok kisses him an apology as he pulls his cock out.

hoseok repeats the same process with changkyun’s phone as changkyun sways a little when he’s back to his feet on the ground.

“okay?” hoseok asks, pressing the record button.

“yes, sonsaengnim.” changkyun swallows, and hoseok gives changkyun’s dear roommate a full body shot from head to toe and back again to changkyun’s A-class bashful acting.

hoseok can’t help but to grin. “will my good girl get on her knees for sonsaengnim?”

“d-do you want my mouth, sonsaengnim?”

“atta girl.”

changkyun goes to his knees, blank-faced as he takes off the wet condom and disposes it carelessly. he gives a good show though; his eyes are back to looking innocent but sultry, shining bright even though the video is going to need a lot of exposure adjustment if dear roommate wants to watch.

changkyun swallows hoseok _whole_ , gag reflex be damned, and he maintains eye contact like a pro pornstar. maybe this is what he and dear roommate do on their pastime, filming each other fucking and gaining money from their posted videos online. kids these days. but who is hoseok to complain? the kid can _suck cock_ , his hollowed cheeks are so cute as he uses his left hand to stroke the rest of hoseok’s cock that needs more attention. he presses the thumb against one particular prominent vein on the underside of hoseok’s cock, and when hoseok groans, he takes it as a cue to tighten his throat.

“yeah, just like that,” hoseok moves his hips slowly, liking how his cock looks in a low budget video, “what a good girl. you’re the best.”

changkyun swallows, his throat constricting. and then he focuses on hoseok’s cockhead, kissing and sucking and grazing his teeth there. hoseok coughs, gripping the back of changkyun’s head and pushing his cock deeper into changkyun’s mouth as the first wave of orgasm hits him. he has everything filmed just as changkyun asked; the pained expression as changkyun gags on hoseok’s cum and the loud gasp from him when hoseok pulls out, shooting right onto his face and glasses and nose and reddened lips.

changkyun pouts to the camera, and hoseok ends the video. he tucks himself and helps changkyun up.

“don’t worry, i have baby wipes,” hoseok quips, and then he notices the dirt and possible scratches on changkyun’s knees. “your knees okay?”

“yeah.” changkyun is, unsurprisingly, blushing. “can i have the wipes, wonho-sshi?”

“right,” hoseok reaches to the compartment where he puts the baby wipes (and condoms and lube) and grins at changkyun’s wary being. he pats his lap. “come here, don’t be shy.”

changkyun, surprisingly, rolls his eyes like they’ve done this after sex banter before, but goes back to sit sideways on hoseok’s lap.

not without an exaggerated sigh though.

hoseok appreciates the humor and asks, “is this your first time dogging?”

changkyun nods, plucking out one baby wipes. he cleans his face and the glasses with that. he missed a spot on his sandy blonde hair, and hoseok plucks another to clean it up.

changkyun thanks him and he blushes again when he realizes his boxer brief is waiting for him on the driver’s seat. hoseok picks it up for him, and he tugs it on in a speed of light. “w-what about you, wonho-sshi?” he probably asks out of politeness or just to kill time because all around them, people are still busy with their escapades. hoseok has to admit that it is _weird_ when you’re no longer involved, really.

“it’s a great sport,” hoseok answers with a shrug. “besides, i don’t mind as long as my partner and i are mutually getting off.”

changkyun seems to get the hidden well-meaning _well_ , and hoseok offers just because he’s feeling generous after a good sex.

“wanna hitch a lift home?”

“i—” changkyun’s eyes are widened. “is that okay? i have to get my bag first over there to change i—you can, i mean, if it’s okay with you?”

 _ha. cute_.

“for sure, changkyun-sshi,” hoseok smiles, “where should i drop you off?”

 

 

 


End file.
